1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fluid transfer device for use in an infusion system. The device includes a first end, a second end opposite the first end, the second end being designed and arranged for coupling to an injection port of the infusion system. The fluid transfer device further includes at least a first member, a hollow needle attached to the first member, and a second member telescopically displaceable in relation to the first member whereby the hollow needle is able to penetrate a flexible barrier member sealing the injection port in order to create a fluid passage from the first end via the injection port into the infusion system. The present invention also relates to a drug bottle for use with the fluid transfer device, and a method for fluid transfer which utilizes the fluid transfer device.
2. Background Information
A serious problem in connection with drug preparation, drug administration and other similar handling is the risk that medical and pharmacological staff are exposed to drugs or solvents Which might escape into the ambient air. This problem is particularly serious when cytotoxins, antiviral drugs, antibiotics and radiopharmaceuticals are concerned.
For this reason, there has been a need of safer systems for handling and administrating drugs and other medical substances.
Accordingly, U.S. Pat. No. 4,564,054 to Gustavsson (“the '054 patent”) discloses a fluid transfer device for transferring a substance from one vessel to another vessel while avoiding leakage of liquid and gas contaminants. The transfer device includes a first member designed as a hollow sleeve and having a piercing member provided with a passageway. The piercing member is attached to the first member, which has a first barrier member at one end opposite the tip of the piercing member. Thereby, the piercing member can be passed and retracted through the first barrier member which seals one end of the first member.
The fluid transfer device further includes a second member attached to or attachable to one of the vessels or to a means for communicating therewith. The second member has a second barrier member, and mating connection means positioned or arranged on the first and second members for providing a releasable locking of the members with respect to each other. The barrier members are liquid and gas-proof sealing members which seal tightly after penetration and retraction of the piercing member and prevent leakage of liquid as well as gas contaminants. In the connected position of the first and second members, the baffler members are located in such a way with respect to each other that the piercing member can be passed there through.
According to the '054 patent, the above-mentioned piercing member is a needle arranged for puncturing the first and the second baffler members, wherein the end opposite the one end of the first member has means for sealingly receiving or being permanently attached to an injection syringe or the like for withdrawing and/or adding substance to the vessel attached to the second member. When attached to the first member, the injection syringe or the like communicates with the passageway of the needle so that, in the retracted position, the needle is hermetically enclosed in the first member having the injection syringe or the like connected thereto.
International Patent Publication No. WO 99/27886 to Fowles et al. (“the '886 publication”) discloses a connector device intended for establishing fluid communication between a first container and a second container. The connector device includes a first sleeve member having a first and a second end. The first sleeve member has a first attaching member at the first end, which is adapted to attach to the first container.
The connector device further includes a second sleeve member having a first end and a second end. Thereby, the second sleeve member is associated with the first sleeve member and movable with respect thereto from an inactivated position to an activated position. The second sleeve member has a second attaching member at the second end adapted to attach the second sleeve member to the second container.
According to the '886 publication, the connector device further includes a first and second piercing member projecting from one of the first and second sleeve members. These piercing members are adapted for providing a fluid flow path from the first container to the second container. The connector device further includes means for independently hermetically sealing the first and second members.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,258,078 B1 discloses a luer connector that facilitates connection of a hypodermic syringe to the vial. The connector includes a luer connectable to a syringe and which extends to a sharpened end capable of being driven through a penetrable vial closure thereby puncturing the closure, a luer support mountable on a vial and which initially supports the luer in a first position in which the sharpened end of the conduit is pointed towards the closure, and a luer driver such that movement of the driver relative to the support causes the luer to be driven so that the sharpened end punctures the closure and enters the vial.
When performing infusion, it is often necessary to inject a drug or other medical substance into the infusion fluid inside an infusion bag or other infusion fluid container. This is often done by means of penetrating a septum or other fluid barrier of an injection port on the infusion bag or on the infusion fluid line with a needle of a syringe filled with the medical fluid in question.
However, it has been found that the use of a regular syringe or other device according to prior art, when injecting hazardous substances such as cytotoxins into an infusion bag or infusion fluid line, might cause pollution of the working environment because of leakage, something which of course is unacceptable. For this reason, there is a need of an improved device which eliminates the risk that potentially health-hazardous substances escape into the ambient air or working environment when injecting a drug or another medical substance into an infusion system, and which device safely can be disconnected from the infusion system after having performed the injection.